Armor
by Lucy Moon s2
Summary: O roubo de um diamante raro e, supostamente, mágico une uma guerreira a um condenado. Em busca de perdão, ambos embarcam em uma aventura perigosa até o esconderijo do mago que pretende usar a joia para dominar o reino e descobrem uma magia poderosa capaz de quebrar até a mais resistente e fria armadura. * SasuHina *
1. A missão

**Fanfic feita para o desafio "Uma Imagem Vale Mais Do Que 1000 Palavras" do grupo Curtidores da SasuHina/Br no facebook (em outubro de 2017).**

 **Imagem original que recebi no desafio e ilustra a capa SASUHINA ARMOR by Mute-Ninja (link nas notas finais)**

 **~*S2*~**

 **Naruto não me pertence... sequestrei os personagens pra essa fic xD**

 **~*S2*~**

 **A missão**

O sol inclemente aumentava o calor dentro de sua armadura de ouro, mas Hinata Hyuuga permanecia firme e ereta sobre a cela de seu andaluz tordilho, sempre imponente seguindo ao lado da carruagem aberta ocupada pela princesa Sakura Haruno de Diamond pelas ruas de Eurodrics, reino do futuro marido dela, o príncipe Naruto Uzumaki, sentado ao lado desta com um sorriso largo.

O passeio pela cidade, com comitiva, cantoria e brilho, era apenas uma apresentação pomposa para os camponeses. A princesa, seus pertences e sua guarda particular, chegaram na noite anterior em um transporte seguro e fechado. Tanto Hinata quanto suas companheiras da guarda de ouro de Diamond, Temari Sabaku, Ino Yamanaka e Tenten Mitsashi, eram contra o evento, a segurança da princesa sendo essencial para elas. Mas a princesa desejava agradar o noivo e conhecer o povo que a abrigaria após o casamento, marcado para dali cinco dias.

O arrependimento dominou Hinata – supunha que também as companheiras – no momento em que deixaram as muralhas que cercavam o castelo. Tirando o centro da cidade, amplo e asfaltado com pedras largas, as demais vias eram estreias, lamacentas e precariamente cuidadas. Era praticamente impossível passar com duas carroças pela mesma rua sem esbarrar e deixar um rastro de estrago pelo caminho. As casas se amontoavam, janelas e portas lotadas de curiosos que se aproximavam perigosamente do cortejo. E tinha o cheiro. Forte, ácido, podre e pungente. Em Diamond a princesa jamais tivera contato com a cidade, mas Hinata caminhara o suficiente junto aos camponeses para saber que Eurodrics tinham um sério problema de higiene.

Observou a princesa. Ela não parecia incomodada. Belíssima em seu vestido de seda em tons de rosa e branco, sorria em todas as direções, os olhos verdes reluzindo de animação, as mãos delicadas e alvas pousadas tranquilamente no colo. Sobre o longo cabelo liso e rosado, trançado de forma a cair do lado direito da jovem, a coroa cravejada de diamantes, ostentando no centro um diamante rosado do tamanho de um punho fechado, símbolo do reino da princesa, reluzindo, chamando a atenção cobiçosa e indesejável da população.

Faltavam poucas ruas antes de retornarem ao castelo quando uma briga iniciou-se do lado esquerdo do séquito. Hinata, do lado direito, observou a companheira, Ino, estreitar os olhos azuis e apertar os dedos firmemente no cabo de sua espada, pronta para apartar qualquer movimentação perigosa.

A mão de Hinata também pousou em sua espada, assim como tinha certeza que as outras duas companheiras o faziam. Desde o nascimento elas foram escolhidas para formar a guarda de ouro, composta exclusivamente de mulheres - como todas as funcionárias que cercaram a princesa ao longo de seu crescimento -, para a proteção particular da herdeira de Sirwinter. Criadas para garantir o bem estar e a honra da princesa, dar a própria vida se preciso fosse.

Estavam preparadas e seguiam atentas a qualquer ataque que viesse do lado esquerdo, ocupado por Ino, direito, em que estava, e por trás, cuidado por Temari e Tenten. A fraqueza era à frente, em que um senhor de ralos fios grisalhos comandava o andaluz preto. Hinata suspeitava que sequer sabia lutar. Observou que as mãos do homem tremiam. Ou ele notava a tensão ou sabia algo que elas desconheciam.

A princesa sustentava um sorriso radiante, alheia a qualquer perigo ao seu redor, confiante na guarda gerada para protegê-la. Tão despreocupado quanto ela, o príncipe de cabelos dourados acenava para seu povo, ignorando o alvoroço duplicando de tamanho.

Treinada para ver tudo nos mínimos detalhes, Hinata espreitou a multidão, tanto do lado em que a discussão intensificava quanto do seu e os das duas companheiras na parte de trás. Estreitou os olhos cor de lavanda, sentindo no ar algo suspeito conforme o cortejo continuava e os gritos e xingamentos aumentavam, atraindo os olhares que antes estavam fixos nos noivos.

Os pelos da nuca da Hyuuga se arrepiaram quando reparou em uma sombra movendo-se pelos telhados de palhas do lado de Ino. Hinata não teve tempo de indicar o inimigo, sequer adiantaria. A confusão atraíra os olhares das outras quando um grupo se chocou no cavalo rajado de Ino, fazendo o cavalo relinchar e empinar, obrigando a Yamanaka a se agarrar no pescoço musculoso de seu andaluz marrom.

— É uma distração — gritou para as companheiras ao mesmo tempo em que desembainhava sua espada, os olhos fixos na sombra que efetuou um pulo no ar, rodopiando do telhado até parar em frente à princesa.

Hinata moveu o aço em direção ao intruso, que encolheu a barriga, moveu o tronco para a direita, rodopiando o corpo para saltar no chão e correr na direção em que viera, fugindo do golpe e da guarda.

Ouviu a princesa aspirar o ar com dificuldade, as mãos movendo-se freneticamente pelos fios bagunçados que cobriam seus olhos. A coroa sumira.

— Cuidem da princesa! — ordenou as amigas, os olhos fixos no cabelo cinza do inimigo.

Sabendo que perderia tempo conduzindo seu cavalo na direção em que o ladrão seguira, Hinata subiu na cela, pulou girando no ar para alcançar o outro lado. Mal seus pés tocaram o chão e Hinata se lançou em direção as escadas do lado de uma das residências, subindo velozmente em direção ao telhado. De cima tinha uma visão melhor e seus movimentos não seriam prejudicados com o amontoado de objetos e pessoas na cidade.

O ladrão parecia pensar o mesmo, pois o viu correr alguns metros a frente. Lançou-se na missão de persegui-lo e reaver a coroa, pulando de telhado em telhado, lançando o corpo no ar apesar do peso da armadura sobrecarregar seu corpo.

O seguiu até o limite entre a cidade e a floresta, arfando ao ter de descer em um pulo uma casa de dois andares para outra menor e finalmente o chão. Mesmo com as pernas doloridas, os ombros pesados e o pulmão queimando, continuou a correr, até o homem subir na primeira árvore a sua frente.

Poderia fazer o mesmo, apesar do cansaço generalizado, mas o que não conseguiria era lançar o corpo no ar de árvore em árvore. Respirando com dificuldade ficou um segundo observando com descrença o larápio voar de galho em galho. Determinada, entrou na floresta, mas logo a destreza do homem, a estafa nos membros e o ar que não parecia supri-la à fez perdê-lo de vista.

Parou desnorteada e puxou fôlego, tossindo em seguida. Em meio ao som de pássaros, grilos e outros seres, sentindo que a mata se fechava ao seu redor. Afastou a franja espessa da testa molhada de suor e olhou para cima a procura do ladrão. Não viu absolutamente nada.

O salão do trono estava em polvorosa, o príncipe conversava com o capitão da guarda do castelo, que colocara todos os seus homens na busca por pistas de quem roubara a coroa, enquanto a princesa aguardava junto a sua guarda uma posição do que seria feito para recuperar a joia sagrada de sua família.

Ainda sentindo os efeitos da corrida infrutífera e de sua derrota frente à primeira vez que seu treinamento era exigido, Hinata esperava uma chance de ser útil, de se retratar.

— Capitão Yamato, diga o que descobriu a minha noiva — ordenou o príncipe aproximando-se de Sakura.

— Segundo as informações coletadas pelos meus guardas, a coroa foi levada pelo ladrão de nome Kabuto para o esconderijo do mago Orochimaru.

— Com que objetivo? — indagou a princesa. — O diamante rosa é uma joia rara, facilmente detectada caso seja vendida. Creio que ninguém a compraria.

— Todos já ouviram o boato que a pedra rosada é mágica. Orochimaru é conhecido por procurar e praticar magias ocultas.

Hinata trocou um olhar velado com as amigas.

— Como pretendem recuperar a joia? — Não era uma pergunta, era claro no olhar da princesa que exigia uma reação imediata do futuro noivo.

— Senhorita não tem como adentrar a floresta — respondeu o capitão com pesar.

— Por quê?

— O mal está entranhado naquela mata — ele disse, explicando com tom mórbido. — Nenhum homem retornou vivo.

— Obviamente o senhor Kabuto consegue sair e voltar sem sequelas — revidou sarcástica.

— Com bruxarias — retrucou Yamato ultrajado com a petulância da princesa.

— Então combatam essa bruxaria e recuperem a minha coroa — ela exigiu sem perder o ar imperioso.

— Não é tão simples princesa...

— O diamante rosa representa meu povo, a alegria, a riqueza e a tradição. Foi passado através dos anos e meus pais morreram deixando-o aos meus cuidados — disse movendo seu olhar de Yamato para o noivo ao acrescentar taxativa: — Sem diamante, sem casamento.

Hinata admirou a determinação da princesa. Apesar de pequeno, o reino Sirwinter possuía uma aura de luz e bonança que faltava aos reinos vizinhos. A aliança havia sido selada para fornecer a Erodrics terras férteis e diversificadas, e ao reino de Sirwinter um herdeiro, aumentando a riqueza e o poder de ambos. Mas sem a joia Sirwinter pereceria.

— Nosso casamento trará riqueza infinita ao seu povo — recordou Naruto.

— O senhor precisa das minhas terras para conseguir tal _riqueza infinita_. Assim como os outros três pretendentes que recusei precisam — retrucou a jovem belicosa, a ameaça não passando despercebida pelos ocupantes do salão.

Hinata trocou um rápido olhar com suas companheiras, prontas para qualquer resultado daquele confronto. Surpreendeu-se com a risada calorosa vinda do príncipe.

— Será uma grande rainha, minha dama — disse o jovem sustentando um sorriso luminoso. — E uma grande rainha merece um presente de casamento a altura. Terá sua coroa de volta, prometo.

— Senhor, nenhum guarda entrara na mata.

— Yamato, acabei de dar minha palavra a sua futura rainha e sempre cumpro minhas promessas — declarou firme. — E não se preocupe com a _valentia_ dos seus homens, tenho a pessoa certa no calabouço.

Hinata viu a expressão de Yamato ir de lívida para furiosa.

— Senhor, ele é perigoso. Um mercenário da pior estirpe...

— Que não tem medo de folhas.

O capitão crispou os lábios, evidentemente contrariado.

— Posso saber de quem falam, meu senhor? — interessou-se Sakura.

— Sasuke Uchiha, um sujeiro que será decapitado por alta traição, roubo e assassinato — respondeu Yamato com desgosto.

— E é um antigo comparsa do Orochimaru — completou Naruto. — O que significa que sabe o esconderijo dele.

— O senhor planeja enviar um ladrão para recuperar uma joia rara? — questionou a princesa.

Hinata e as demais guardas de ouro fizeram coro mudo a dúvida de sua princesa.

— Planejo enviar um homem que fará de tudo para permanecer com a cabeça conectada ao pescoço — ele explicou bem humorado, como se enviar um ladrão para recuperar algo precioso fosse lógico e inteligente.

— E se ele sumir com a joia? — Sakura perguntou preocupada, considerando se escolhera mal seu futuro esposo.

— Enviaremos alguém com ele — decidiu o Uzumaki. — Encontrarei alguém que não tenha medo dessa história tola de magia negra.

Naruto olhou para o capitão, tenso ao seu lado, e depois para os poucos soldados no salão, que desviavam o olhar. O silêncio pesado preencheu o ambiente por segundos.

— Posso ir — ofereceu-se Hinata. Suas companheiras e a princesa a encararam. — Não temo magia de qualquer tipo. O Ladrão fugiu por minha culpa, portanto, tenho de recupera-la.

— Hina, não foi sua culpa — a princesa garantiu, deslizando a mão pelo braço da Hyuuga para transmitir conforto.

— A falha também foi nossa — disse Tenten.

— O cavalo me impediu de conter o inimigo — recordou Ino, afastando com irritação uma mecha loira que caia sobre seu olho azul.

— Todas nós deixamos o ladrão escapar — Temari resmungou mal humorado.

— A princesa precisa de proteção. Uma de nós é suficiente — Hinata sentenciou. Agradecia as amigas e a princesa por justificarem sua falha, diluindo-a como sendo de todas, mas ela sabia que o erro tinha sido dela por deixar o larápio fugir. — Devolverei o diamante para a princesa.

As companheiras assentiram em concordância. Apesar de não gostarem da ideia de Hinata seguir em uma viagem com um assassino, reaver o diamante era importante para o reino de Sirwinter.

— Ótimo! Tudo resolvido — Naruto alegrou-se, rapidamente conduzindo os próximos passos. — Falta pouco para a data que marcamos. Temos pouco tempo para dar a minha rainha o seu presente. Yamato, busque Sasuke Uchiha.

Com um resmungo o capitão ordenou que dois guardas fizessem o que o príncipe pedira. Pouco depois retornaram, amparando de cada lado os braços de um homem alto com correntes unidas no centro do corpo que envolviam o pescoço, mãos e pés do prisioneiro. O cabelo desgrenhado e seboso chegava aos ombros, à sujeira dominava as vestes maltrapilhas e menores que seu ocupante e também cada parte da pele exposta.

Porém a decadência não chegava aos olhos negros do Uchiha, que sustentava um olhar imperioso e carregado de dignidade apesar de seu aspecto deprimente.

— Sasuke Uchiha, o chamei, pois tenho uma proposta para fazer — Naruto ficou em silencio a espera que o Uchiha perguntasse do que se tratava, mas, após o prisioneiro não demonstrar qualquer reação, pigarreou e continuou: — Terá o perdão imperial caso devolva a minha jovem noiva uma joia que lhe foi roubada. — disse apontando para Sakura.

O homem seguiu seu movimento, deu uma boa olhada na princesa de cima a baixo, seguindo para as guardas que a cercavam, antes de retornar ao príncipe com aparente desinteresse. Hinata percebeu um vislumbre de um sorriso desdenhoso ao notar as armaduras no seu corpo e no de suas companheiras.

Como Sasuke permaneceu em silêncio, Naruto explicou a situação.

— Seu antigo contratante Orochimaru roubou a coroa de minha noiva e levou para seu esconderijo. Você conduzira a guarda...

— Hinata Hyuuga, senhor — ela informou quando o Uzumaki a encarou.

— Hinata Hyuuga até o esconderijo, reaverá a joia e a trará de volta ao reino em segurança — ele completou, sorrindo ao informar a recompensa: — Em troca terá sua liberdade.

— Somente isso? — Finalmente o homem falou, a arrogância embutida no timbre e no olhar. — Presumo que se recorreu a mim é que não tem alternativa.

Hinata viu Yamato se mexer desconfortável.

— O que deseja? — perguntou o príncipe curioso.

— Minha liberdade e ouro — respondeu de pronto. — Ouro suficiente para comprar terras. Longe daqui, claro. A hospedagem não é a das melhores.

— Manter a cabeça sobre os ombros é a maior recompensa para uma escória como você — disse o capitão.

— Elogios não ajudaram a causa de vossa majestade — retrucou o Uchiha, voltando-se para o príncipe. — Se me der o que peço terá sua joia.

Naruto pareceu pesar as palavras do Uchiha, então assentiu.

— Terá o que pediu se trouxer a joia antes do quinto dia acabar. Caso contrário, sua vida, com sorte, será o único lucro que retirará. E se atrever a sumir. Mandarei mata-lo. Cumpro minhas promessas, Uchiha, e espero que cumpra as suas.

— Estou aqui por cumpri-las, majestade.

Hinata sentiu a frieza nas palavras do Uchiha e viu o príncipe cerrar os olhos por um instante, antes de suavizar a expressão com um sorriso complacente.

— Temos um trato. — o príncipe finalizou. — Yamato, leve o Uchiha para se arrumar. Quero que partam o quanto antes.

— Senhor — Sasuke chamou, fazendo o príncipe olha-lo em dúvida —, trabalho melhor sozinho.

— Bem, então terá pouco tempo para se acostumar com sua nova companheira. A presença da Hyuuga nessa missão não é discutível.

Hinata sentiu o corpo enrijecer diante do olhar agudo do prisioneiro. O desprezo pela sua pessoa evidente. Não começavam muito bem a missão.

 **~*S2*~**

 **N/A – Então, planejava uma one, mas demorei muito para decidir o que escrever, como escrever... OMG não sei escrever sobre isso, rs. Bem, depois do desespero inicial de ver que a minha imagem era de duas pessoas com armadura, abracei a ideia do desafio, de escrever algo fora da minha zona de conforto e voltei meus olhinhos para algo com armadura e lutas. Xena a princesa guerreira é um clássic única série com lutas que amo e aceito assistir novamente. Mulher protagonista arrasando nas lutas é TUDO DE BOM. Não consegui completar a história, então decidi dividi-la pra cumprir o prazo do desafio. Esse é o primeiro, o próximo semana que vem. Não vai ser longa, creio que três capítulos no máximo.**  
 **Link da imagem recebida no desafio art/SASUHINA-ARMOR-402301720?fref=gc**  
 **Big beijos,**  
 **Lucy Moon**


	2. A floresta

**Fanfic feita para o desafio "Uma Imagem Vale Mais Do Que 1000 Palavras" do grupo Curtidores da SasuHina/Br no facebook (em outubro de 2017).**

 **Imagem original que recebi no desafio e ilustra a capa SASUHINA ARMOR by Mute-Ninja (link nas notas finais)**

 **~*S2*~**

 **Naruto não me pertence... sequestrei os personagens pra essa fic xD**

 **~*S2*~**

 **A Floresta**

Faltava pouco para o pôr do sol, Hinata permanecia parada no salão de entrada, aguardando seu companheiro de missão chegar. Já se despedira das companheiras e da princesa, deixando todas seguras na torre leste do castelo de Eurodrics com a promessa de voltar com o diamante a qualquer custo.

Respirou fundo e ficou ereta quando Yamato e dois guardas apareceram, novamente escoltando o Uchiha. Dessa vez ele estava livre das algemas, se limpara e se desfizera das vestes esfarrapadas.

Ainda mais altivo, o Uchiha vestia calça marrom com tiras de couro na altura das coxas. Botas de couro gastas que chegavam aos joelhos. Um cinturão de aço prendia placas de ferro de cada lado de suas pernas e uma longa espada do lado direito. No peito, por cima de uma camisa vermelha sem mangas, sustentava outra chapa de ferro que terminava na boca do estômago. Tiras de couro também cercavam o topo de seus antebraços. No braço esquerdo tiras foram usadas para fixar um escudo pequeno que afinava conforme se aproximava da mão masculina, parecia servir como uma espécie de espada. Um pano num tom de vermelho mais escuro que sua camisa cobria seu rosto do nariz até o começo da placa no peito. Não fora só as roupas que mudaram, o Uchiha também passara por um corte de cabelo. O que antes era uma massa ensebada que terminava nos ombros largos, fora cortado, deixando fios repicados na parte de trás, franja e fios maiores nas laterais do rosto forte e claramente desgostoso em revê-la.

Por um instante Hinata imaginou que os olhos negros estavam vermelhos como sangue, mas foi tão rápido que supôs ser por perceber a aversão que transmitiam, ou algum efeito estranho da combinação das peças vermelhas com as cortinas que cobriam as janelas do castelo, também em tom de carmim.

Ele abaixou o pano, mostrando que seus lábios finos estavam apertados e enojados.

— Não tinha nada mais discreto, Hyuuga? — Novamente ele examinou com desprezo as peças que ela usava. — Ouro na floresta é pedir para ser atacada.

— Essa é a minha armadura — retrucou orgulhosa do corpete e da saia de placas de ouro que se moldavam as suas formas. — Forjada pelos melhores ferreiros de Sirwinter.

— É ostensiva. — Ele ergueu a sacola de pano que carregava, a abriu e tirou algo que arremessou na direção dela. Com reflexos rápidos, Hinata agarrou o objeto antes que alcançasse seu rosto. Uma manta marrom. — Use essa capa por cima. Por mais que me agrade à visão — ele a fez corar ao olhar ostensivamente para seus seios, apertados e saltados no decote —, chamaremos a atenção errada quando o sol bater nessa coisa dourada.

Amassou a grossa lã entre os dedos sentindo o corpo em brasas, tanto de vergonha quanto de raiva.

— Obrigada! — Sorriu com doçura, apesar da sensação corrosiva no peito. — Porém, tenho minha própria capa — informou lançando o pano de volta, antes de puxar a capa de veludo negro, fixada na parte de trás de sua armadura, para envolvê-la por completo das panturrilhas para cima, ostentando um olhar desafiador. — Podemos ir?

Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha e Hinata aguardou algum comentário grosseiro, como todos que lhe dirigira até o momento, mas ele caminhou para a grande porta de madeira em silêncio.

Os dois guardas seguiram logo atrás.

Pegou a bolsa de couro pousada no chão, com mantimentos e outros itens que suas colegas e a princesa lhe deram, e a ajeitou atravessada no corpo antes de caminhar determinada na mesma direção. Por mais que o desagradasse, Sasuke tinha de, pelo menos, tolerar sua presença nos próximos cinco dias.

— Aquele sujeito é problema — disse o capitão Yamato, que ficou ao seu lado para conduzi-la para os estábulos. — Tenha cuidado!

— Terei — garantiu.

Encontrou seu relutante colega de missão dando com uma mão algo de comer para um musculoso frísio, enquanto com a outra acariciava a crina espessa e volumosa, murmurando próximo ao ouvido do cavalo preto. Byakugan, seu andaluz, estava ao lado, selado e pronto para a viagem, parecendo pequeno e frágil ao lado do espécime robusto e alto do Uchiha.

Quando se aproximou inacreditavelmente ambos, homem e animal, olharam para ela com secura. Sasuke deu um tapinha no pescoço do equino e sussurrou algo que fez o animal soltar o ar com força pelas narinas. Com um estranho sorriso de canto, Sasuke montou e puxou as rédeas, virando a montaria de forma a ficar de costas para ela, cavalgando para a estrada que os levaria até a cidade e depois para a floresta.

Com um longo suspiro, montou seu cavalo seguindo-o. Olhou para trás, para a torre em que a princesa e suas amigas estavam em segurança. Apesar do intratável Uchiha e das dificuldades que teria a frente, cumpriria seu objetivo.

Se de dia a floresta lhe parecera opressora, à noite o sentimento era de que olhos os seguiam. Os sons vindos da escuridão não ajudavam a aplacar a sensação.

Estavam cavalgando há horas, a única fonte de iluminação era a lua crescente no céu estrelado. Felizmente a fase lunar estava a favor da missão deles. Porém, a fome, a sede e não fazer ideia de que local estavam e quanto faltava para o tal esconderijo, a desgastava a cada passo do cavalo. O silêncio também não ajudava seu humor, fora Susanoo - o frísio tão arrogante quanto o dono -, com quem Sasuke falava esporadicamente, ele ignorava tudo, incluindo ela.

Estava esgotada, faminta e zangada.

— Falta muito para o esconderijo? — perguntou por fim, dizendo em seguida o que pensava desde que não distinguia direito o que os cercavam: — Cavalgar a noite não é aconselhável.

— A noite é o melhor momento — ele retrucou, comentando mordaz: — Sendo uma guarda real devia saber disso.

Apertou as mãos nas rédeas.

— Sei que já devíamos ter acampado para continuar de dia.

Ouviu um riso curto e seco.

— É sua primeira empreitada fora da segurança das muralhas, correto?

Hinata preferiu ficar calada. Jamais admitiria que, fora alguns passeios no povoado de Sirwinter, todos para buscar algo para a princesa, fora tão isolada quanto à própria. Seu treinamento e o de suas companheiras foram dentro do castelo, afinal, deviam ficar sempre perto da princesa, que só saiu para seu casamento no "seguro" reino vizinho.

— Um dia e meio de viagem — ele disse após um tempo de silêncio. — E um acampamento requer fogo, que alertaria Orochimaru de nossa presença.

— Sem descanso e alimentação seremos inúteis quando alcançarmos esse tal mago — argumentou na esperança que entendesse seu ponto de vista.

— Sou mais mago que o Orochimaru — ele zombou.

— Não é isso que o capitão crê — retrucou apenas para irrita-lo como ele a irritava.

— O capitão é um tolo que acredita em dragões, seres místicos do mar e uma floresta amaldiçoada.

— Ele não parece o único a acreditar na maldição desse lugar — recordou. — E como explica que ninguém retorna vivo daqui?

— Orochimaru faz experiências bizarras com humanos e animais, além de cercar seu território, a floresta, com armadilhas, essa é a única "magia" que ele controla — explicou, acrescentando para interesse da Hyuuga. — Temos sorte de não encontrarmos nenhum deles até agora. Cavalgar até um lugar seguro garantirá que nossa sorte continue.

— Lugar seguro?

Ele não respondeu e Hinata tinha certeza de que não o faria mesmo que ela insistisse, por isso calou e aguardou, o estômago se corroendo e a garganta seca. Algumas vezes pensou em abrir sua bolsa em busca das frutas que levava, mas logo desistia. A última coisa que precisava era que Sasuke a repreendesse e a julga-se fraca e inútil. Como fazia até o momento.

— Chegamos.

Ele parou e Hinata conduziu seu cavalo para o lado dele, olhando curiosa para a formação obscura à frente. Com a pouca iluminação só conseguia identificar um amontoado de musgo e folhagem em uma pedra.

Sasuke apeou e Hinata fez o mesmo.

— Me siga — ele ordenou levando sua montaria em direção à folhagem.

Confusa, Hinata estava pronta a questiona-lo quando ele caminhou para frente, afastou as folhas com uma mão e desapareceu entre elas.

Mesmo insegura, ela o imitou, afastando as plantas e guiando seu cavalo como ele fizera. Surpreendeu-se ao encontrar-se em uma espécie de túnel largo o suficiente para eles e os cavalos atravessarem em fila. O seguiu devagar para não bater contra o cavalo a sua frente, sentindo os pés afundarem no que imaginava ser lama, a escuridão cercando-a. Era guiada pelo som dos cascos e ao costumeiro som dos animais da floresta entrelaçado, ao fundo, com barulho de água corrente.

Após muito tempo andando, em que Hinata com os pés e ombros doloridos temia nunca mais sair dali, a escuridão diminuiu o suficiente para perceber melhor a silhueta a sua frente. Então, Susanoo virou para o lado e Hinata olhou para o espaço rochoso que parecia uma espécie de gruta com um riacho no centro, no teto alto havia buracos de tamanhos variados por onde passavam feixes da luz da lua, de forma que conseguia distinguir formas cônicas.

— Que lugar é esse?

— Uma das muitas cavernas subterrâneas da floresta — ele informou levando o cavalo até o riacho. — Um atalho e abrigo seguro. Comeremos, dormiremos e amanhã bem cedo seguimos viagem pelas galerias.

Hinata levou seu cavalo próximo ao dele e o alimentou, antes de sentar para comer. Sasuke deixou Susanoo comendo e se apoiou em uma pedra, observando um dos buracos no teto. Parecia a milhas de distância.

— Não vai comer?

Ele cruzou os braços e permaneceu com o olhar distante.

— Depois de um tempo nas masmorras, comer pouco se torna um hábito.

Ela o observou com atenção, a língua questionadora coçando. Bom, teriam mais cinco noites pela frente e conhecer a história do homem parecia justificável, por isso perguntou:

— Por que... Porque foi preso...?

— Não te contaram?

— Disseram que... um dos motivos era alta traição... — Sentiu-se boba por gaguejar, mas toda aquela situação era estranha e a deixava tensa.

Ele moveu os olhos para ela e, novamente, teve a impressão que as íris eram de sangue, mas supôs ser efeito da parca iluminação.

— Eu tinha uma armadura bonita como a sua. Não de ouro. É estupidez gastar ouro em algo para lutar, embora, presumo, a sua nunca teve esse fim. — Apesar da raiva que o comentário causou, Hinata obrigou-se a permanecer calada. — Pelo sua expressão sei que estou certo — ele comentou, acrescentando com amargura: — A algo que deve saber sobre armaduras Hinata Hyuuga. Todas tem uma falha. Encontraram a minha.

Ele voltou a encarar o teto, novamente ignorando a presença da Hyuuga, deixando evidente que não diria nada a respeito dele e não tinha o menor interesse em saber algo sobre ela.

Hinata decidiu deixa-lo em seu isolamento alto imposto. Ele não era a sua prioridade naquela missão. Terminou de comer e se ajeitou para dormir, apesar do incomodo do aço frio contra sua pele suada. Olhou para o riacho, desejando um bom banho e uma cama quente. Depois lançou o olhar para Sasuke e desistiu. Quando retornasse com o diamante teria tempo para pensar em limpeza e aconchego.

Sasuke a acordara antes de o sol nascer, ou pelo menos isso é o que parecia, uma vez que a caverna continuava obscura. Não fazia ideia de como ele se guiava ou enxergava por onde andavam, talvez pelo barulho da água, único som que ela identificava fora o de animais. O seguia atenta aos passos dele e aos próprios no terreno estranho, uma mão enrolada na rédea de seu andaluz.

Depois de horas no subterrâneo, emergiram. Colocou a mão sobre os olhos, a luz a cegando por um instante. Piscou adaptando-se e quando por fim observou o céu, percebeu que passava do meio dia.

— Chegamos?

— Não — ele respondeu montando.

Era irritante essa falta de informação. Não era por curiosidade, precisava saber em que lugar estavam, quanto faltava para o esconderijo e o que fariam quando chegassem, mas seu companheiro de viagem preferia fingir que estava sozinho. Depois de mais horas de silêncio perguntou:

— Qual é o plano? Para quando encontrarmos o esconderijo?

— Pegar essa tal joia e entregar vocês dois em segurança — ele respondeu rude.

— Olhe, sei que não acredita que sou útil, mas sou boa lutadora e manejo uma espada tão bem quando qualquer homem — informou com orgulho de suas habilidades, mas isso não pareceu convencer o Uchiha.

— Pelo que ouvi, deixou o ladrão escapar.

— Ele não parecia humano — retrucou na defensiva, zangada com o desdém do Uchiha e com sua própria falha. — Pulava como um...

— Símio.

— Isso... Um símio... Como sabe?

— Eu disse. Orochimaru faz experiências com humanos e animais. Seus comparsas têm habilidades por causa disso.

Ouviu a informação com dúvida, se atentando a um fato.

— Você trabalhou para ele... Orochimaru fez algo com você?

Ele ficou em silêncio e apressou sua montaria. Com um suspiro resignado, Hinata apressou o seu também. Depois de mais algumas horas tentou novamente.

— Entendo toda essa sua... dúvida quanto a minha pessoa. Mas, pelo menos, me diga o que terei de fazer quando chegarmos ao esconderijo...

— Cale-se!

— Serei de pouca ajuda se...

— Calada! — Ele fez o cavalo parar e estreitou os olhos. — Merda! Não fale e nem faça nada — ordenou ajeitando a capa sobre a espada, de modo à oculta-la.

Hinata o fitou intrigada, mas logo entendeu o que o preocupava quando uma risada ecoou da mata a frente deles.

— Voltou para casa, Uchiha? — questionou uma voz feminina, então uma jovem emergiu das sombras. Usava touca preta por cima do cabelo longo e avermelhado. O corpo estava coberto por uma túnica bege, com calção preto e sandálias de couro. Segurava uma estrela da manhã, uma maça composta por uma esfera de metal maciço com espinhos, ligada a um cabo de madeira por uma corrente de ferro. — Sentimos saudades, capitão.

— É bom ver você, Tayuya — Sasuke disse os olhos negros movendo-se para um ponto entre as árvores atrás dela. — Todos vocês.

O acréscimo só fez sentindo para Hinata quando viu três homens saírem do meio das árvores.

— Como fugiu? — perguntou o maior, em altura e peso. Tinha tufos de cabelo alaranjado no alto da cabeça e nas laterais. Usava túnica no mesmo tom da garota e dos outros dois rapazes, calça preta, cinto de manto púrpura e sandálias. No pescoço um colar composto por peças circulares entre peças metálicas longas. Não carregava nenhuma arma visível.

— Nenhuma prisão é capaz de me segurar, Jirobo.

— Desça para que possamos conversar melhor — pediu um homem de pele escura com cabelo e olhos pretos. Usava capa sobre a túnica, o que dificultava saber se estava armado, e tinha uma bandagem encardida cobrindo sua testa.

— Claro, Kidomaru.

Sasuke apeou e pediu para Hinata ficar no cavalo, lhe lançando um olhar de advertência.

— Trouxe bagagem pelo jeito — comentou Kidomaru olhando diretamente para Hinata.

— Um homem precisa de diversão — Sasuke disse dando de ombros, atento aos movimentos dos quatro, que se aproximaram dos cavalos.

As bochechas de Hinata esquentaram com a insinuação presente nas palavras do Uchiha.

— Vai dividir conosco, não é? — disse o terceiro homem, que tinha duas cabeças de cabelo cinza-azulado escuro. Usavam batom cor de turquesa. Além das vestes parecidas com a dos outros e um cinturão com adagas presas de cada lado do quadril, uma cabeça tinha um colar vermelho-escura - a que falara primeiro -, a outra era ligeiramente inclinada para baixo e tinha uma voz mais grave, como Hinata percebeu ao dizer com um olhar com tamanha intensidade e lascívia que ela sentiu o corpo estremecer de repulsa: — Carne nova.

Ele se aproximou dela. Quando colocou uma mão pesada sobre o joelho feminino, movendo os dedos para cima, ela sentiu a bile na garganta e os dedos se apertarem no cabo de sua espada, mas, mesmo com nojo e com o coração indignado a mil, se obrigou a não se mover.

— É melhor tirar as mãos dela, Ukon ou Sakon, seja qual dos dois comanda no momento — Sasuke avisou quando ele subiu a mão até a coxa coberta pelo veludo.

— Sua pele é tão macia quando sua capa, delícia? — perguntou o de colar.

Ele a apalpou e isso foi mais do que Hinata aguentaria. Deu um chute forte contra uma das cabeças, o que o fez cair sentando na grama. Infelizmente também expos a armadura de ouro, que realmente resplandeceu com a luz do sol.

— Qual parte de não fazer nada, você não entendeu? — Sasuke resmungou olhando para as três pessoas deslumbradas com a armadura reluzente e depois para o corpo que espumava de raiva por ambas às cabeças.

— Vagabunda! — urraram as duas, se levantou, as mãos agarrando as adagas. As armas que pareciam simples a principio, tinha algum dispositivo que as fazia se abrir, expondo mais duas superfícies cortantes e perfurantes.

Ele avançou na direção dela. Hinata preparou-se para revidar o ataque, quando a espada de Sasuke atravessou o crânio do que usava colar.

— Sakon! — urrou o outro, as mãos largando as adagas para segurar a cabeça de olhos esbugalhados e um rasgo de sangue na testa.

— Foi esse que eu matei? — perguntou Sasuke com um sorriso cruel, os olhos – dessa vez Hinata tinha absoluta certeza – tão vermelhos quanto o sangue que respingara em seu rosto. — Não se preocupe, já encontrará seu irmão no inferno.

Sasuke brandiu sua espada novamente, decapitando Ukon. A cabeça rodopiava pelo chão, tingindo a grama, ao mesmo tempo em que três pessoas iradas avançavam contra o Uchiha.

Hinata moveu as rédeas, lançando seu cavalo para barrar o ataque, e desceu já com sua espada erguida em frente ao corpo.

— É a hora de mostrar suas _habilidades_ — disse Sasuke ao se colocar ao seu lado, os olhos movendo-se pelos três inimigos. — Nenhum deles deve sair vivo, compreendeu?

Assentiu, apesar do desagrado que a ordem lhe causava. Jamais matará alguém.

— Estamos em maior número. E essa coisinha bonita do seu lado parece tão mortal quanto um passarinho — zombou Kidomaru afastando sua capa.

Hinata arregalou os olhos ao ver que ele tinha seis braços, cada um deles sustentava um punhal, ao redor da cintura carregava sacos com o que presumia serem mais armas e nas costas carregava duas espadas.

— Matei facilmente um que valia por dois — Sasuke recordou. — Matarei todos vocês

— Os matou na traição — retrucou Jirobo apertando as mãos. — Mas estamos preparados para livrar o mundo de um lixo como você.

O homem soltou um urro alto e bateu os punhos grossos no chão. Para descrença da Hyuuga, o chão aos seus pés vibrou, desequilibrando-a. Manteve-se em pé, mas sua distração foi o suficiente para a maça de Tayuya quase acerta-la caso Sasuke não a impedisse com seu escudo e a afastasse com sua espada.

— Escute! — ele ordenou entredentes, os estranhos orbes de rubi voltados para os inimigos. — Jirobo tem a força de um rinoceronte, ele é a distração; Tayuya é astuta e agressiva como uma hiena, ela procura as brechas de atenção e ataca — ele ergueu o escudo novamente para conter a enxurrada de punhais que vinha na direção deles e um nome golpe da maça de Tayuya, que desviou do golpe desferido pelo Uchiha em seguida. — Como pode ver, Kidomaru lança seus punhais envenenados com a rapidez que uma aranha tece sua teia.

— Entendi.

Ele avançou na direção de Kidomaru, a espada e o escudo protegendo das armas afiadas que o outro lançava sem pausas.

Hinata imaginou que logo Kidomaru ficaria sem punhais e, no corpo a corpo, não duvidava da vitória do Uchiha. Isso até Jirobo correr até Sasuke e soca-lo na barriga, lançando-o longe da vista. Com uma risada alta Jirobo entrou na mata indo atrás do ex-comparsa.

Não teve como socorrer o Uchiha, pois a maça de Tayuya girou na direção de seu rosto. Rápida se esquivou, abaixando-se e movendo a espada para partir o cabo de madeira ao meio. Acabara de se livrar da arma de Tayuya quando teve de se esquivar para não ser partida ao meio pelas espadas de Kidomaru. Pulou para longe com a espada em riste, mas o homem a seguiu, as espadas girando para picota-la. Olhou a sua volta, sempre atenta aos passos de Kidomaru e Tayuya, que estava distante deles, observando tudo com um sorriso.

 _"..._ _ela procura as brechas de atenção e ataca"._

Sim, Tayuya só aguardava sua chance de atacar. Quando estivesse totalmente concentrada em se defender das espadas que se moviam em todas direções e que ela continha com muito custo, enquanto continuava a andar para trás em busca de distância dos dois e uma saída.

Tinha que encontrar um jeito de se livrar deles o quanto antes. "Pense, Hinata! Pense! ". Ordenou em desespero. Tinha que encontrar Sasuke... Devolver o diamante... Não queria morrer naquele lugar... "Foco! ".

Seu olhar recaiu sobre os punhais cravados nas árvores próximas e alguns poucos soltos na vegetação.

 _"Kidomaru lança seus punhais envenenados..."._

Sua mente girava com todas as informações ao mesmo tempo em que acompanhava cada movimento de seus oponentes, elaborando e rejeitando formas de vencer, quando o giro das espadas de Kidomaru foi ao encontra da sua, conseguindo desarma-la.

Seu coração batia em seus ouvidos enquanto olhava incrédula sua espada girar para longe de seu punho e ser agarrada por uma sorridente Tayuya.

— Ganhamos novos brinquedos — Tayuya disse vitoriosa, movendo a espada como se lutasse.

— Alguns mais preciosos que outros — Kidomaru falou deslizando a língua pelos lábios, o olhar percorrendo Hinata de cima a baixo. — Terei um prazer redobrado em pegar essa armadura.

Um berro animalesco se ergueu da mata. Não se atreveu a tirar a atenção dos inimigos, mas eles cometeram esse erro.

Um instante, somente isso foi o que precisou. A cabeça de Kidomaru moveu-se para a origem do som e Hinata abaixou-se, pegou um punhal no chão e lançou-se contra o homem, afundando a lâmina envenenada no peito, na altura do coração, sentindo a lâmina atravessar pele e músculos até o punho encontrar o peito.

Kidomaru espirrou sangue pela boca, molhando o rosto de Hinata, e suas mãos agarraram os braços dela com força, mas pouco a pouco perderam a pressão, os olhos girando conforme seu corpo tombava sem vida.

Tayuya gritou com raiva e se lançou contra Hinata com a espada erguida. Preparada para o ataque, a Hyuuga se moveu, girando o corpo para o lado, as mãos se unindo as da ruiva no cabo da espada, puxando para retoma-la, ao mesmo tempo em que a outra evitava que a tomasse.

Disputaram o controle de igual para igual. Tayuya torcia a arma na tentativa de obrigar Hinata a solta-la, mas a Hyuuga fazia o movimento contrário. Cansada do cabo de guerra, Hinata apertou a mão esquerda em torno do cabo da escada e com o cotovelo direto desferiu um golpe certeiro na boca do estômago de Tayuya.

A mulher aspirou fundo em busca de ar, as mãos soltando a espada para aplacarem a pressão do golpe, recebendo um soco na mandíbula antes de cair desacordada. Hinata ergueu sua espada, pronta para matar a oponente, quando Sasuke apareceu voando, o corpo afundando em uma árvore ao ponto de parti-la no lugar.

Jirobo apareceu logo depois, seus passos pesados pareciam tremer a terra, seu rosto uma máscara disforme de vergões e marcas roxas. O nariz estava torto, claramente quebrado, e a barriga e as costas do corpo truculento estavam repletas de cortes jorrando sangue, a espada de Sasuke estava vincada nas costas amplas, pouco abaixo do pescoço. Nada que o fizesse parar.

Ele repetiu o berro furioso que Hinata ouvira instantes antes, os olhos fixos no Uchiha que se erguia mantendo o corpo junto à árvore. Não parecia melhor que seu ex-amigo de roubos. Ele respirava com dificuldade, tinha o rosto coberto de terra com sangue seco, mas estava disposto a continuar. Ele morreria lutando.

Nenhum dos dois parecia nota-la, concentrados na batalha que travavam. Tampouco percebiam o cavalo perto deles. Não existia momento melhor para agir.

Assoviou para Byakugan, como tantas vezes fora ensinado a ambos, e sorriu ao ver o cavalo fazer o esperado, erguer as patas dianteiras e lança-las com vigor nas costas largas de Jirobo. O rugido de dor só não foi maior que o barulho de ossos quebrando. O corpo enorme caiu inerte no chão, o crânio aberto por ter caído com força contra uma pedra.

Sasuke se afastou da árvore, a mão pressionando a costela, os olhos novamente negros fixos na mulher que se embrenhava na mata. O tecido de sua camisa estava empapado, as placas de aço em volta da cintura estavam manchadas de sangue e terra, pingando grossas gotas na vegetação.

— Você está ferido — Hinata se agachou ao lado do Uchiha e tentou verificar o corte, mas Sasuke afastou sua mão e bambeou em direção a Susanoo.

— Tayuya avisará o Orochimaru. — Ele deu mais um passo antes de cair de joelhos, urrando de dor. Hinata fez menção de ajuda-lo novamente, mas um olhar feroz foi o suficiente para que o deixasse sofrer em paz. — Temos que nos afastar o mais que pudermos. Estando a cavalo chegaremos antes dela.

— Deixe-me ver seu ferimento primeiro — pediu.

— Merda, Hyuuga! Você tinha que deixa-la escapar? Acabou com o elemento surpresa — ele reclamou ignorando seu pedido e se erguendo para montar.

Hinata conteve a vontade de retrucar que estivera ocupada salvando a vida dele e subiu em sua sela, apesar de achar que tinham de parar para cuidar do corte que ele continuava a pressionar com uma mão. O líquido pegajoso grudado nos vãos dos dedos e a face lívida do Uchiha eram prova que a ferida era grave.

Se fazendo de forte e inabalável, Sasuke incitou Susanoo a galopar veloz. Bufando de irritação com a estupidez masculina, Hinata o acompanhou na mesma corrida desenfreada.

Poucos instantes depois chegaram a um rio. Sasuke parou e desmontou, avançando aos tropeços na direção da corrente.

Hinata desceu do cavalo e se aproximou dele em tempo de ver o Uchiha desabar, a metade de cima do corpo mergulhando no líquido translúcido que imediatamente se tingiu de vermelho.

 **~*S2*~**

 **N/A –** Sei que a luta tá mais ou menos - bem pra menos - mas é como eu avisei antes, não curto o estilo, não leio e nem vejo nada assim, minhas referências são antigas e normalmente assistia porque tinha mulheres como guerreiras (Em Naruto eu curtia as personalidades e o romance que eu criava em minha mente. Agora os escrevo xD). Sou do tipo que prefere terror no lugar de ação (com exceção de livros, prefiro terror no lugar de tudo, rs).

Bem, chega de conversa fiada (saudade de papear com os leitores é cruel), pelo menos o próximo é o último (eba!). Sasuke apanhou horrores nesse e nem chegaram no esconderijo. Sou má. xD  
Espero que curtam apesar das minhas dificuldades. ;)  
Link da imagem recebida no desafio art/SASUHINA-ARMOR-402301720?fref=gc  
Big beijos,  
Lucy Moon


End file.
